


The Writer's Inspiration

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Writers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is just an ordinary stoner/freelance writer, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer's Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chuck Loves Paintings of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803379) by [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



Cas came home early one night; his manager had shuffled everyone's schedules around for like the fifth time that week. He was looking forward to getting a chance to finish up his art project--it was due tomorrow and while he was a bit nervous about presenting it before the class, it was a nervous apprehension--he never felt so good about a project before this one. 

He walked into the kitchen and noticed something strange--Chuck wasn't there. 

His laptop was there, as always too brightly lit and shining like a portal to another realm, but Chuck physically wasn't and there was no sign he was anywhere nearby. 

Cas was sure Chuck was in his room passed out from too much weed or drink, but he was still curious, because Chuck had left something unfinished open on his laptop.

Cas twisted opened the beer in his hand, and stepped a little closer, wondering what it was Chuck was working on...

 _  
_" _I want you to understand..." said the Angel, wishing with all his heart he didn't have to say this._

_The Righteous Man looked away, anger only a mask for his pain. "Oh believe me, I get it. Blah blah Heaven--"_

_"I'm doing this for you._ Because  _of you!"_ _  
_

_"Because of me, yeah..." The Righteous Man turned away, wiping away a tear that was growing in his eye. "You've gotta be kidding me..."_

_"You're the one who taught me about freedom, and free will," said the Angel, strong in his conviction._

_  
_The page ended there, and Cas stared openly at the document in disbelief. The Angel? The Righteous Man? Was Chuck snooping in his stuff again? And why would he choose to write about it...?

He heard a door opening at the end of the hallway, and Cas quickly hurried away to his room. This was stupid; he wouldn't want Chuck snooping in on his stuff; so he shouldn't be looking at Chuck's writings, either. 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder, as he sat at his easel and looked at his almost-finished painting of  _The Angel and the Righteous Man_ , why it all seemed just a little...familiar...


End file.
